<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind Open Doors by SadShowtunes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689231">Behind Open Doors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadShowtunes/pseuds/SadShowtunes'>SadShowtunes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BOM 10 Day Challenge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BOM10DayChallenge, Coming Out, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Some attempt at humor?, even though everyone already knows, they think they’re subtle but they’re not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadShowtunes/pseuds/SadShowtunes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Connor are great at being inconspicuous. They like to think so, at least.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BOM 10 Day Challenge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behind Open Doors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 5 of the 10 day BOM challenge! Where we have to write about how everyone finds out about Kevin and Connor’s relationship.</p><p>(Day 4 was a moodboard, which can be found here: https://sad-showtunes.tumblr.com/post/615407561618931712/10-day-bom-challenge-day-4-make-a-moodboard)</p><p>This is like, a whole day late, but the important thing is I finished it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Elder Price, would you mind stepping into my office and… uh... helping me find a place to put my new potted plant?”</p><p>A few elders look up from their work to send a puzzled look to their district leader—who, for the record, doesn’t appear to be carrying any potted plants. Kevin, on the other hand, jumps up with just a little too much enthusiasm.</p><p>“Sure thing, Elder McKinley!”</p><p>Within seconds of shutting the door, Kevin has his boyfriend pressed against it and is kissing him like his life depends on it.</p><p>Him and Connor like to think they’re great at keeping their relationship a secret. The two remain gullibly confident that their secret hand-holding, little kisses when nobody else is looking, and sessions like this one where they come up with uninspired excuses to run off somewhere and make out are inconspicuous enough to warrant no suspicion from anyone. They hope so, anyway.</p><p>“Wait, wait.” Connor pushes on Kevin’s chest. “As much as I’m loving this, it’s not why I wanted you here.”</p><p>Kevin takes a step backwards and lets his arms fall to his side, but his disappointment quickly evolves into concern at the look on Connor’s face. It’s the same look Connor wore for most hours of the day back when he was trying to figure out the whole excommunication situation, and that wasn’t a great time for anyone.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Are you alright?”</p><p>Connor looks behind him at the door, runs a hand through his hair, and lowers his voice as if he’s suddenly realized how much more careful they needed to be, “Kev, someone knows about us.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Shh!”</p><p>“Who? How?” Kevin says, whispering this time.</p><p>“Poptarts. And I don’t know, when I asked he just said <em> ‘We share a room, Connor’ </em> and didn’t elaborate.”</p><p>All of a sudden, Kevin feels this wave of terror crash over him. “Oh god.”</p><p>It’s a situation he’s terribly familiar with, though not physically. Similar were the subject of many of Kevin’s nightmares and Hell Dreams since their relationship had started, ones full of friends and family surrounding him and doing anything from look on in disappointment to shout slurs at him until he’d cry so hard he’d force himself awake. But this wasn’t a dream.</p><p>“Kev, honey.”</p><p>“Everyone’s gonna find out—my parents are gonna… They’re gonna disown me and… and…”</p><p>“Woah, woah, Kevin, calm down,” Connor says, slowly moving forward to rest his hands on the other’s shoulders. It always helps calm him. “Your parents aren’t going to find out. Chris wouldn’t tell anyone, he’s not like that. No one here is like that. I promise.”</p><p>Kevin falls forward into a hug and sighs into the warmth of his boyfriend’s touch, who’s hand begins rubbing soothing circles on his back.</p><p>“Maybe it is time. To tell everyone, I mean,” Kevin says after some moments of thoughtful silence.</p><p>“If that’s what you want. Are you ready to?”</p><p>He laughs in spite of himself. Is he ever truly going to be ready? “Yes? No? I don’t know.”</p><p>“Well, maybe we can start slowly.” Connor moves Kevin so he can face him. “Why don’t you tell Arnold?”</p><p>“Are you crazy? He couldn’t keep a secret to save his life.”</p><p>Connor chuckles. “Well, whatever you decide, I’m here for you,” he says. Then, he glances back over to the door and gains a small smirk and suggestive tone. “Now, would you like to get back to what we were doing?”</p><p>“Gladly.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>That night in his and Arnold’s room, Kevin stares blankly at a smudge on the ceiling. Arnold always says it looks like Darth Vader’s helmet. Kevin thinks it looks like a smudge.</p><p>“Hey, Arnold?” He says into the dark of the night.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Kevin licks his lips, debating what he’s going to say. His heart is already beginning to race in his chest. “I can trust you, right?”</p><p>“That depends, buddy. What with?”</p><p>“A secret. Kind of a big one.” He forces out an awkward chuckle in an attempt to lighten the mood.</p><p>One part of him genuinely wants to do this, to get it over with. The other, older part of him wants him to keep his mouth shut for a reason he himself can’t quite figure out. Perhaps because he’s ever actually said it out loud before. Connor obviously knows, but that was through a much more... physical method of conveying the information.</p><p>Yeah, no.</p><p>A sigh. “I’m gay,” he finally admits, all air feeling like it’s been ripped from his lungs. “With Connor—er, Elder McKinley. We’re together.”</p><p>Kevin’s not quite sure what kind of response he’s expecting, probably something involving excitement or jumping around and causing way more noise than he would like, but it never comes. So instead, he turns, to rather see Arnold looking over at him with a small smile akin to that of a proud parent.</p><p>“That’s awesome, Kevin. I’m happy for you,” Arnold says, an odd sense of calmness and sincerity in his voice that catches Kevin off guard.</p><p>Still, he smiles to himself and looks back up at the dingy ceiling—only to be suddenly enveloped in a spontaneous bear hug just as he’s about to drift asleep.</p><p>Yep, there’s the Arnold he knows.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p><br/>The next few days go by relatively smoothly, though Kevin has to do several <em> ‘Cut it Out!’ </em>gestures towards Arnold each time he starts being too obvious with his new knowledge. And he isn’t even surprised when Naba begins making some not-so-subtle jokes about it as well. That’s to be expected.</p><p>But something feels off at dinner late that week. Particularly because Elder Schrader has been sending him and Connor peculiar looks ever since they sat down, and it’s making Kevin want to rip his own hair out. He can’t tell if Connor doesn’t notice or just doesn’t care, because he’s not seemed bothered at all.</p><p>Then, when Kevin grabs his boyfriend’s hand to help soothe his nerves a bit, Schrader drops his fork against his plate with a <em> clang </em>.</p><p>“So we’re all just gonna pretend we don’t know what’s happening here?”</p><p>All the other elders pause their dinner to look at Schrader with shocked, warning eyes, and Kevin can feel Connor’s hand tense as he says, “What do you mean, Elder?”</p><p>“You know full well what I mean!” He replies. “I mean seriously, you’re literally holding hands right now.”</p><p>The room is so silent you could hear a pin drop. Connor takes his hand back as he says softly to the rest of the group, “Did you all know?” And Kevin glares at Arnold.</p><p>“Hey, I had nothing to do with this, buddy!”</p><p>Kevin has trouble concealing his anger. “Oh yeah, then how did everyone find out mere days after I told you a very personal secret of mine?”</p><p>“Actually, I found out weeks ago,” Elder Michaels speaks up. “I saw you guys kiss in the hallway once when I was coming out of the bathroom.”</p><p>“And I watched you guys go into the storage shed together that one day we were outside doing landscaping.”</p><p>“Let’s not even get into how thin these walls are.” Zelder shivers at the memory, which prompts a chorus of agreement.</p><p>Connor looks at Kevin, a shy smile tugging at his lips. “Guess we weren’t as careful as we thought.”</p><p>To which Kevin doesn’t reply, as he’s still internally reeling from the apparent fact that everyone in the mission hut has heard him having sex.</p><p>“So yes, we all knew,” Elder Church says, then turning to mainly direct his next statement to Schrader. “But we all agreed we wouldn’t say anything until one of<em> them </em>did<em>.” </em></p><p>“Heh… whoops. Sorry.”</p><p>Kevin’s not quite sure how to feel. He’s part disappointed him and Connor didn’t get to plan out any kind of speech or special moment to announce it, and part relieved at that same front. It’s such a strangely bittersweet moment for him. Like something of his was stolen, but he didn’t care because he didn’t really like having that thing anyway, if that makes any sense.</p><p>Then, he feels Connor squeeze his hand gently, smile, and whisper to him, “You alright?”</p><p>Kevin looks around the table at the apologetic yet supportive faces of his friends. “Yeah, I’m great.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>